Can't We Just Get Along
by ZombieToaster
Summary: Josh and Aidan have a fight, and Aidan leaves to blow off steam. Josh goes out to change, and it doesn't go so swell, he winds up getting his leg caught in a bear trap, he comes home hurt only to find Aidan hasn't yet returned.


Sally sits patiently on the window sill, as she does almost every month while she waits for Josh and Aidan to return from Josh's monthly change. They had been fighting so needless to say, so Aidan had disappeared as of last night, and Josh had gone out alone. Sally sees Josh from the window, but knows better than to poof out into the street and start talking to Josh. The last thing she needs is for someone to think Josh is crazy and take one of her roommates away.

The door gives the resonating click as the door unlocks, and Josh hobbles in. Sally can tell something's different. Josh's right leg is covered with blood, and he can barely walk without a look of pain crossing his face.

"Josh, what happened?" Josh winces, and limps past her.

"Bear trap…" Josh doesn't chance going up the stairs and instead settles for sitting in a kitchen chair and not moving his foot. He's covered in dirt, sweat, and of course blood, from himself and whatever the wolf munched on the night before.

"Aren't those illegal?" Sally questions, attempting to keep Josh's mind off the most likely horrible pain in his leg. She doubts she's helping much but, she doesn't know where Aidan is so this is the best she can do.

"You would think. Apparently, I've bothered people so much they've put out traps for me. Do you know where Aidan is?" Sally wants to answer him, but to be honest the fight they had last night was so bad she isn't even sure if Aidan will come back to the house. The fight had of course been about the blood flings with Rebecca, they weren't exactly together at the time, but still the abstaining from blood and breaking that with some girl really bothered Josh, Aidan had promptly told him when it came up to shut his mouth and he had no idea what it was like to be a monster, Josh adamantly disagreed. Aidan had stormed off, and Josh had left to transform. That had been the end of it.

"He should be home soon." Sally hopes to reassure him, the blood has now begun to drip from the edge of Josh's jeans unto the kitchen tile. If Josh hadn't been the one bleeding, he would probably fuss over the wound, clean it, mop the floor, and then proclaim that no one was to bleed on his floor. At the moment he really doesn't really seem to care.

Sally talks for awhile, Josh nodding everyone and a while, and making a comment to prove that he in fact listening to her. Hours pass like this and Sally is really worried about Josh, his face is much paler then when he arrived, and the small drops of blood have begun to form a small red puddle. Josh is desperately trying to keep himself up not because he's lost a lot of blood, but because of the fact transformations are very strenuous and tiring.

Aidan stumbles into the doorframe only to be assaulted by Josh's scent. He scrambles toward the kitchen to see Sally doing her best to keep Josh awake, and coherent. Aidan quickly runs up to the bathroom to get bandages, alcohol, and anything else that Josh might need to disinfect Josh's wounds and stop the bleeding.

When he heads back down, Josh has finally regained some of his coherency, and he can reply to all the questions Sally's asking him. When Josh begins to speak, she sends her best glare Aiden's way, as he drags a q-tip covered in alcohol over his leg, Josh lets out a pained hiss when Aidan gets too close to the deep puncture wounds. Aidan glances up to see Josh, his face scrunched in pain as the bandages are applied, and the bandages soak up the remaining blood.

"I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean for you-…" Josh does his best to remain awake and alert, but he fails and begins to doze before he can finish his thought. Aidan carefully picks him up from the rickety kitchen chair, and slowly carries him up the stairs trying not to disturb the now sleeping werewolf.

Sally wants nothing more than to yell at Aidan and tell him, he's partly to blame for this, not the trap itself but for Josh being in more pain then necessary, not only physically but emotionally as well. Originally, she hadn't been too fond of Josh, but needless to say Josh just has a way to burrow under your skin and just make you like him. Now that Josh has proved that he does have feelings for Aidan and Aidan has indeed proved the same, she wants nothing more for them to be happy together.

Sally makes her way up the stairs just behind Aidan, making sure to keep quiet to avoid waking up the very peaceful looking werewolf. Aidan removes Josh of his filthy clothes and wipes Josh's face with a washcloth, before placing him on his bed and covering him with a variety of multi-colored blankets, when Aidan makes the move to leave the room, Josh weakly grabs his arm.

"Please stay." Josh is still half-asleep and despite their fight, Aidan doesn't have it in him to deny Josh, so he removes his shoes and shirt before getting in bed with Josh.

Sally continues to watch from the doorframe, as Josh snuggles deeper into Aidan's chest and Aidan drifts off just as Josh did. She figures she can put of yelling at him for a little while.

**A/N: I realize all the stories I'm writing for this with the exception of one, includes Josh getting hurt, sick, or becoming mentally perturbed. I'm not sure if this is good or bad, not only this but I sorta make Aidan an ass. But, I did but more Sally here, I realize I neglect her character and I don't know why. Thank you to all who have reviewed any of my stories your words mean so much! **


End file.
